A Night Under The Stars
by SirFrederick98
Summary: A new feeling is budding within Eren, and Mikasa seems to be the trigger. Watch what unfolds as he comes to realize an emotion that had been previously lost from his mind. (First Fanfiction, there may be some grammatical errors and corruption during file transfer. Critiques are welcomed as long as they are constructive!)


It was a dreary night, black as pitch. The only sign of life in the dark plains of the Outer Walls, was the small dancing flame of the Survey Corps refuge camp.

Titans weren't active at night, according to Hanji's research. So Squad Levi set up a refuge so they could continue their trek in the morning.

It was the first time in a while that the new recruits, and even the handful of veterans, could feel at ease.

The mascot of the Survey Corps, Eren Jaeger sat outside his tent on the male side of camp, his trademark scowl for once not present on his features. His eyes were not filled with rage, but with wonder and peace as he gazed in awe at the twinkling stars decorating the night sky.

Most of the camp was long asleep by now, as they had a deadline for the morning. But for some reason...Eren simply couldn't sleep. He wasn't anxious, nor nervous in the slightest. But something felt...off.

His mind had been foggy as of late, and he kept on getting this weird feeling he couldn't quite describe whenever Mikasa Ackerman, his adoptive sister, stepped into his view nowadays.

Eren couldn't figure out what he was feeling, or why Mikasa was the trigger, but every time they locked eyes, his heart would skip a beat. His chest would suddenly feel heavy, and he would feel a twinge of heat coming from in between his loins. A truly strange reaction indeed. So there he was, staring off into the vast sky trying to wrap his head around this situation.

Eren's thoughts were disturbed when he heard the faint crushing of feet on grass behind him, before the raven haired girl in question sat down next to him, her normally calm and collected visage laced with a hint of concern for him.

She placed a gentle yet firm hand into Eren's knee and looked him right in the eyes, "Eren...why are you avoiding me lately?" She asked. Eren was at a loss for words, he was awestruck. The way her eyes reflected the stars, the way the moonlight highlighted her delicate features, and gave off a mystical sheen to her silky hair...it was overwhelming to the confused teen. He couldn't stop his mouth when he involuntarily muttered "...beautiful..."

Mikasa was taken aback for a moment, not sure if she had heard him right. Nonetheless a faint tinge of pink adorned her cheeks as she ran that one word over in her mind, hoping to whatever was out there that she had heard him correctly.

Eren shook his head to clear his mind of it's former stupor. His eyes unfocused and his scowl returned before he spoke in a frustrated tone, "I don't know what's wrong Mikasa! It's just...everytime I look at you lately I feel so...weird...I can describe it but, I feel this odd sensation in my chest..." He then growled in frustration "Gah what the hell are you doing to me?" He placed his head in his hands, his fingers tightly clamping at bits of his chocolate colored hair.

Now it was Mikasa's turn to be dumbstruck. If the implications of what Eren was describing to her were genuine...that could only mean one thing. Mikasa had to know, for sure this time, just what Eren truly felt.

"Eren." She said in her soft voice, which Eren found wondrously melodic. But he didn't lift his head. "Eren." She spoke once more, far more stern this time. Eren released his death grip on his hair and looked up tentatively. Mikasa's gaze bore into his very soul.

"Eren, what exactly am I to you?" She said outright. No tricks. No beating around the bush. This tension was eating them both alive the longer it continued, it had to end looked confused as he slowly began his answer, "Uh...well you're...my friend, Mikasa..."  
>Mikasa's face fell slightly at his words. He would never truly love her would he? Little did she know, Eren wasn't finished speaking.<p>

"...But now...I'm not so sure what I feel...but now that I've had time to think, I can guess. Every time I look at you...my chest feels...hollow. I guess that's "longing" isn't it...? I-I can't help but see you in a whole new light lately..." He paused before he continued. Eren was not a soft-spoken man, mind you. He had never had a hard time voicing his thoughts. But this? This was becoming really hard for him to get out, and it drove him mad.  
>After a soft growl Eren re-aligned his eyes with Mikasa's, a determined glint flashing across the surface of his beautiful green orbs. "I can't help but feel attraction to you. I'm starting to find you...ugh what's the word...? Beautiful I think. And I just don't know what to do to fix this feeling...it's like I said before. My chest feels void...empty...and I don't know how to fill I-" Eren was cut off abruptly as Mikasa launched himself at Eren, locking her lips with his. They both tumbled to the ground, Eren's eyes still wide open in shock.<p>

Soft. Her lips were so soft. That was Eren's last cognitive thought before his body and mind went onto autopilot. Eren's eyes slowly closed and his lips returned the assault. Their lips separated, only to re-attach themselves again, and again, and again. This kiss itself was sloppy, wet, and awkward to any others who would have seen it, but to the participants...it was the most exhilarating thing they had ever felt. Mikasa's lips were INTOXICATING, and Eren couldn't get enough. His hands instinctually grasped onto her sides, running his hands slowly up and down as the passion continued it's finally separated to a significant distance after about a minute, but to them it seemed like an hour. Both Eren and Mikasa were panting for breath, and flushed red.

Regaining her composure she asked breathlessly. "Did that fill the void...?" She stared at him awaiting his answer."Yes" he responded, airily. His eyes slowly scanning her form, and he licked his lips involuntarily. "But maybe...not enough..." He added, his eyes hungry as they roamed over Mikasa's body, taking note of things he honestly hadn't noticed prior. This turn of events made Mikasa provide the uncharacteristic expression of shock, mixed with traces of embarrassment, and at the same time...excitement...

Eren grabbed Mikasa by her scarf and pulled her into another searing kiss. After delivering a small nip to her bottom lip, eliciting a brief moan from Mikasa, he moved down. He kissed across her delicate jaw line, and down to the nape of her neck. Mikasa was putty in his hands now, melting at his ministrations, and mewling in her approval. "E-Eren..." She moaned as he gave the spot right at the base of her neck another love bite.

Eren broke away for a few seconds to quickly shed his recon jacket and Mikasa followed suit. Once the article had been taken off they locked lips again. Eren leaned back, Mikasa now straddling his waist. Eren's hands instinctually moved down to firmly grasp her firm rear. Mikasa yelped in suprise but didn't make any attempt to stop him. She wanted this...oh boy she wanted felt a new sensation under her, Eren's arousal had made itself much more prominent to her now, she smirked slightly and decided to make Eren feel good too. She began to grind her crotch into Eren's as he slowly kneaded her ass. Eren couldn't take anymore of this teasing. He stopped his actions and looked Mikasa right in the eye and commanded her with a husky tone in his voice, "Turn around. Now."

With a soft whimper she complied with him, turning her back to Eren.

Eren's hands ran up Mikasa's toned stomach until they settled on her breasts. After giving them a few gentle test squeezes he confirmed that they were just as full as her other asset and they fit her lithe form perfectly in his eyes. Eren unbuttoned the last piece of cloth that kept him from his fleshy prize and grasped Mikasa's chest and began to knead them slowly, getting a feel of how he should do this.

Eren's hands were so rough, calloused, and firm, yet at the same time gentle as he kneaded her breasts, making her senses go haywire as she whispered his name breathlessly. "Nng! E-Eren!"

Working purely on his carnal instinct Eren leaned in and whispered in Mikasa's ear, "Nice reaction..." He gave her earlobe a gentle nip then pinched down on her nipples and tweaked them in between his index and thumb.

Mikasa cried out, a bit too loud and Eren placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her a bit, lest she wake up the rest of the camp.

Eren shifted his right hand downward, and began to rub the slowly moistening area between Mikasa's thighs. She mewled loudly into his hand in response.

He reached up to undo her harness around her waist, and pulled the lower part of her uniform down, exposing her firm and round ass.

Unable to resist, Eren gave a cheek a nice slap, earning a moan from Mikasa. Seeing as she enjoyed the action, he struck her rear once again. Leaving a red handprint on her right buttock.

Mikasa was in the clouds, her mind had gone blank a few minutes ago. She groaned loudly as Eren brought his other hand down to separate her walls with his thumbs, peering inside for a moment, much to her embarrassment. She wiggled her lower torso in a 'Get On With It' sort of fashion.

Eren complied and gave Mikasa's wet folds a tender kiss before licking the opening from top to bottom, multiple times.

Mikasa's whole body shuddered as bolts of electricity raged through her body. Her voice betraying her and she moaned out loud. But both members were to engrossed in their actions to care anymore.

Eren undid his harness one handed, and let his pants slip down to uncover his erection.

Mikasa turned her head back to him once she heard the jingling of his belt coming undone and gasped as she saw his dick. It wasn't massive, but it sure was big. The mere sight had Mikasa's lower regions to produce even more liquid. 'My god the things you do to me Eren...' She mentally cheered.

Eren stopped his actions once more, gaining a whimper of disapproval from Mikasa.

"Mikasa, get on your back." He commanded her again. To which she eagerly obeyed. Eren pulled her pants down even more, slipping her boots and pants off completely. And propped himself above her, his throbbing cock aligned with her vagina and ready to enter.

She had always wanted him to be her first. This was a dream come true for Mikasa. "Come...Eren..." She said with eyes glazed over in desire.

Eren nodded and pressed his way inside with gritted teeth. Mikasa tensed, expecting it to hurt exponentially...but aside from feeling a bit strange, it didn't hurt at all.

Eren slid in all the way to the base, Mikasa's hymen already having deteriorated due to her athletic lifestyle.

Eren then began to slowly pull his cock out, sending bolts of euphoric pleasure though both of their bodies. Eren and Mikasa let out satisfied groans as he pulled out until only the tip was inserted, then thrust back into her.

Mikasa yelled out in ecstasy, her back arching outward as her senses where overwhelmed and her mind grew blank. Eren began to thrust into his lover at a consistent pace. Mikasa's moans growing more frequent and louder with every sound of flesh hitting flesh. The smell of hormones and sweat filled the air as Eren proved his feelings to Mikasa, while in turn fully satisfying the void in his heart. He was whole now. After a low groan from Eren he grit his teeth and released his warm seed into Mikasa. This feeling caused her to hit her limit as well.

Eren collapsed beside Mikasa in the grass, both faces flushed a deep red and panting heavily, almost reminiscent of their first kiss.

With a husky voice Eren told Mikasa the words she had been dreaming of hearing since she was ten.

"I love you, Mikasa." Eren said with full sincerity. Feeling she could die a happy woman now she replied with the biggest smile Eren had ever seen her produce and replied, "I love you too, Eren."

Mikasa snuggled in close to Eren's broad chest as he picked her up from the grass, along with her lower uniform and carried her into his tent.

The next morning, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, Mikasa snuck out of Eren's tent and into her own as to not arouse suspicion of their actions last night.

About 30 minutes later the rest of the camp was abuzz with people gearing up for the next expedition.

The newest recruits of squad Levi lined up in front of him with the salute in place. Everyone in line looking the part of the perfect soldier, all except two...

Eren and Mikasa's uniforms were wrinkled and Mikasa's hair filled with leaves and twigs, and disheveled.

Armin couldn't help but smirk at the two before mentally stating 'It's about time Eren.' Shooting a grin at him.

Levi stopped and looked up at the two disheveled soldiers and stated, "I understand life is short in this part of the military, and that you must experience life as much as you can, but for fuck's sake you two are filthy, use a bed next time you brats." And with that he walked away calmly leaving two very uncharacteristically flustered Recruits to watch his retreating form before retreating to their tents to collect their gear. 


End file.
